Third Time's the Charm
by bookstoreromantic
Summary: Post 1x13 and its ensuing aftermath. Emma gives Mary Margaret the push she needs to give it another try with David.  I just really needed something simple and happy with them…  One-shot.


Characters: Emma, Mary Margaret, David

Description: Post 1x13 and its ensuing aftermath. Emma gives Mary Margaret the push she needs to give it another try with David. (I just really needed something simple and happy with them…) One-shot.

Third Time's the Charm

Emma sat at the table flipping through Henry's book. Though it was usually kept hidden, she had decided to borrow it for the evening. She had a feeling that if her plan was going to work it was going to take a little bit of the book's fairytale magic. Mary Margaret came to sit down across from her and she stopped her perusal of the book, her hand resting on an illustrated page from Snow White's story.

"Henry gave you the book?" the teacher asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I've got homework to do," she answered, rolling her eyes.

Mary Margaret moved her chair so that she could read over her shoulder. "Snow White?"

She nodded and moved her hand to look at the picture. It showed Snow White just after waking up in the coffin, Prince Charming still leaning over her after saving her with true love's kiss. "They really do look like you, you know."

Mary Margaret hummed and turned the book towards her. Emma watched as she traced the line of Prince Charming's jaw with her finger. "I don't know… I've never been able to pull off long hair." She didn't sound convinced.

Emma took a breath and plunged in. "I ran into David today. He asked how you were. He's moved into Granny's until he finds a place to live."

"That's nice," she sighed, her finger still tracing the figures in the picture.

Emma stilled her hand, covering it with her own. "Mary, why don't you go see him?"

Mary Margaret stared at her as if Emma had just told her that the sky was green and clouds rained waffles. "Because I…" pulling her hand away she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "I can't go through all that. Again. After everything… twice is enough."

Emma's finger tapped on the prince in the illustration. "Third time's the charm."

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "I'm fine Emma. I am really and truly, finally fine."

"You deserve better than fine," she said, turning the book back to face her. "After all you've been through, you deserve a fairy tale."

"Don't tell me you believe in Henry's theory."

She shrugged. "I don't need to believe to know that David made you happy."

"He also made me miserable," Mary Margaret pointed out, lifting her mug to have a drink.

Emma closed the book and rested an elbow on it. "If he hurts you again I'll lay some police brutality on him," she offered. Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Look, I know it's not my business, but we both know you've forgiven him. What's stopping you from telling him that?"

"I don't know. I just feel…" she trailed off, twisting the ring on her finger. "Do you really think it could work?"

"Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes. Emma watched as a faint smile spread across her face. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She finished off her tea and stood up. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna go see David."

Emma smiled. "Good for you."

Leaving her mug by the sink Mary Margaret nervously smoothed her hair. "Do you think I should change?"

"No, I think you look fine." Her roommate frowned. "Better than fine," she corrected. "You look great. Here," Emma stood up and fished some breath mints out of her pocket.

Mary Margaret took one gratefully and popped it in her mouth as she threw on her coat and stepped into her shoes. She was on the verge of twisting the door open when she suddenly stopped and turned back around. "This… this wasn't the homework that Henry gave you, was it?"

Emma smirked and opened the door for her. "Just go get your Prince Charming already."

It had been barely ten minutes since Mary had left the apartment. Emma had placed the book back in its case and was about to fix herself a late grilled cheese dinner when there was a knock at the door. Ready to turn her roommate away for wimping out, she opened the door to find David standing in the hallway holding a bouquet of white carnations.

She blinked. "Are those for me?"

A little embarrassed, he looked down at the flowers. "Actually they're… for Mary Margaret. Is she home?"

"Figures. No man's ever come to bring me flowers. Mary's not here, she went out." It was as if Emma could see the wheels in his head turning, calculating. Friday night… dinner time… he looked just about crestfallen. "I told her to get out of the house and go find you."

"You did?"

Emma smiled. "One of us has to believe in happy endings."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "I thought you didn't like me very much."

"I don't, but I don't dislike you either. And I like Mary."

A slow smile spread across David's face at the thought of Mary Margaret looking for him. "Can I… ask you for a favor?" Emma raised an eyebrow, so he continued. "Can you call her and ask her to meet me at the toll bridge in about half an hour?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks. Thank you for, you know…" he stopped and looked back down at the carnations in his hand. "Have you really never been given flowers before?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't really date much."

"These are for you then," he said, holding them out to her.

"What about for Mary?"

"I've got something else in mind. Take them," he urged.

Emma accepted, if a little skeptically. "You really are a charmer, aren't you?"

David smiled. "Half an hour, at the toll bridge. And those should probably go in water."

He turned to leave but Emma stepped out into the hall and touched his elbow, stopping him. "You'd better treat her like a princess," she warned.

He nodded. "I will."

Emma lifted the flowers to her nose and smiled to herself. Surely Mary Margaret had a vase around somewhere.

Mary Margaret sat in the diner toying with the ring on her finger, an untouched cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of her. David wasn't at the inn but Granny had assured her she didn't think he would be long. Mary knew that if she went home she'd hear it from Emma so she had gone to the diner and chosen an empty booth by the window so that she could keep an eye out for him.

She was about to ask to have her drink warmed up when her phone buzzed with a text message.

Toll bridge. Fifteen minutes.

(P.S. You look fabulous!)

Mary Margaret smiled to herself and checked her appearance in her spoon out of habit. She knew the text meant that he was looking for her too and wondered what Emma had told him. Was it possible her tough, skeptical roommate had set all this up?

Smoothing out her hair, she stood and put her coat back on. Fifteen minutes didn't leave her a lot of time and she didn't want to be late. As soon as she got out the door of the diner, Mary Margaret started running down the street towards the trail that would take her to him.

There were little lights blinking through the trees. She slowed to a walk and as she rounded the bend and the bridge came into view, Mary Margaret realized that the railings on either side were lined with dozens of little candles. Though they sputtered a bit in the breeze, not a single one looked to have gone out. Quickening her pace she stopped when she was partway across the bridge, but David was nowhere to be found.

"David?"

She saw movement down near the water and he came up to meet her in the middle of the bridge. "Do you like it?" he asked, gesturing to all the little candles.

Mary Margaret smiled and shook her head. "Its… it's magical."

He smiled before his face grew more serious. "Mary Margaret I am so sorry. For everything. And maybe it's not meant to be, but I can't picture myself ever being happy without you." He stepped forward and took both of her hands in his. "I would give anything for a chance to make it up to you."

She pulled back and held up a hand to stop him. "We need to put it behind us. I think… I think what we need most is a fresh start." She smiled at him. "I'm Mary Margaret," she said, holding out her hand.

He stared at her for a heartbeat, a mixture of relief and admiration on his face. "Nice to meet you Mary Margaret," he said. "I'm David." Taking her hand he raised it to his lips, his thumb brushing against her ring.

The candles and stars all twinkled around them and Mary felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Stepping into his warmth she raised herself up on her toes and kissed him sweetly.

"Nice to meet you David."


End file.
